Your Back!
by thedangoking
Summary: It's A Story About Amuto!Ikuto Is Back 5 Years Later And Now Amu And Utau Are Friends Will Amu Accept Her Feeling's? Or Choose Tadase? Find Out Inside xD


MeganBlackNekox doesn't own shugo chara.

Megan: Hey Guys!  
>SC Cast: Where Have You Been?<br>Megan: Sorry! School's Been Hard!I Have Had Tons Of Homework! So It's Not Entirely My Fault!  
>Amu: -_- Whatever...<br>Ikuto: So School Is More Important Then Me?  
>Megan: Pretty Much So...<br>Utau: So What's This?  
>Megan: Ah! My New T-Rated Story Called 'Your Back!'<br>Amu: Nice Title...  
>Ikuto: Get On With It!<br>Megan: Okay~ -  
>(Normal Pov=Point Of View)<br>Amu and Utau are walking home,they do this alot doesn't really like the relationship between them but,it doesn't matter because Tadase went abroad for a while...  
>"ne Amu?" Utau said whilst smiling at her new best friend.<br>"nani Utau?" Amu replied with the same smile as Utau "he's back!" Utau shouted at Amu whilst jumping up and down like a crazed fan-girl.  
>Amu was shocked...'Ikuto is back...' her thoughts raced around her head remebering all the time she and Ikuto had shared...the ice cream,Ikuto staying at Amu's,the cheek kiss...<br>Utau grabbed Amu's hands and dashed down the street.

(At the airport)

"Utau!"a voice from infront called,they both turned around to see Kukai. Utau and Kukai have become alot closer now that Ikuto was gone...in fact people say that they are dating each other.  
>"Kukai!Over here!" Utau shouted back with a tint of red on her cheeks...Amu hust smiled and waved,she was too excited to see her favourite neko...Ikuto.<p>

(Amu's Pov)  
>4:45 Pm<p>

Okay so we've been waiting here a while now,the clocks hands move so slow...footsteps were heard in the including me lookeds up to see Ikuto and his father Aruto! "IKUTO,FATHER!" Utau shouted whilst waving,they both looked at her 'Ikuto looks so different' i thought then blushing a little,well i have changed a bit too...my chest is much bigger and i have grown alot.  
>"Oh hey Utau,nice to see you again"Ikuto says ina tone that describes that he is very tired...<br>"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER~!" Aruto shouts at the top of his voice he sounds so much like Utau...  
>"Could you PLEASE stop shouting..." I say whilst walking up to them all,Utau just smiles and uts her arm around my shoulders "Father,this is Amu...Amu this si my father Tsukiyomi Aruto" I shake hands with Aruto and the n we both smile at each other 'Quick Amu say something!Anything!' "It's nice to meet you Aruto-san." I say politely whiolst smiling...i hope he doesn't mind me calling him Aruto-san...<br>"It's also nice to meet you too Amu-chan" he smiles back,he looks so much like Ikuto "Amu is that really you?" Ikuto said or quietly spoke,his eye widened in shock "Of course it is!Who did you think i was?" I say to him whilst giggling a just stared at me then,that goddamned smirk came back "you've grown,maybe drinking milk has helped you" Ikuto said to me smirking...i know what he means...that-that PERVERT!  
>"You Pervert!" I shout back at him whilst turning away,stupid perverted neko...that i cann't help but love..DAMN HIM!<p>

(Ikuto's POV)

Haha this is so funny,teasing Amu just like old times.I have to say her chest area certainly has grown...and she grew,i wonder...if she still remember's before i left...

-Flashback-

Amu- "IKUTO!"  
>Ikuto- "I know that voice"<br>Amu- "B-before you go i need to tell you something..."  
>Ikuto- "What is it Amu?"<br>Amu- "Let's have a competion,to see who finds what first!"  
>Ikuto- "Huh?"<br>Amu- "I'll find my true self and you find your father,Aruto"  
>Ikuto- "Well i forfiet because i love you"<br>Amu- *Blushing* "W-what?"  
>Ikuto- *Kisses Her In Front Of A Crowd*<br>Randm Guy- "Go for it dude!"  
>Ikuto- "I'll definately make you fall in love with me"<br>*Leaves*

-End Flashback-

I smirked remebering the events of 5 years ago...it's a question i'll have to ask ."Yo Ikuto,nice to see you again" Kukai cheered at me,i smiled..."Yeah,nice to see you too Kukai." i reply getting confused looks from the girl's mostly Utau.  
>"When were you guys all buddy buddy?" Amu asked with a slightly confused face.<br>"Well,if you must know...Kukai started to text me about Utau,asking what she liked to do and stuff,so we just became friends...that's all Amu" i explain with a smile on my face all that time...A phone rang.

(Phone's Music For Ringtone)

Yeah Yeah Yeah  
>My best's friend brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeah  
>Punk rock drummer<br>and he's 6 ft 3  
>I want to but<br>i want to  
>and i just can't get him outta my mind-<p>

(Ikuto's POv Still)

It was Amu's phone,nice ringtone choice though,i smirk at the thought.  
>"Moshi Moshi"<br>"Tadase!"  
>"Yeah,I'm Fine"<br>"Yes,I'm here with him now...nande?"  
>"I don't know..." she glances over to Utau who just scowls and shakes her head.<br>"Oh he just went to the luggage place,so i can't put him on"  
>"Yes,i'll see you"<br>"ja ne"  
>Amu clicked her phone shut,Utau then looked over to her and put her hand out.I didn't understand what she was doing but she put is side of the conversation aloud,for Kukai,Utau and me to hear "Amu-chan!"<br>"How are you?"  
>"Is Ikuto there yet?"<br>"Can you put him on?"  
>"Oh well that's too bad,I'll see you soon Amu-chan!"<br>"Bye!"

Utau scowled again and gave Amu her phone back.  
>"If he calls again make sure you say it!" Utau says at Amu whilst smirking,runs in the family i guess...<p>

(Kukai's POV)  
>So Tadase might come back...oh crap...ever since i became friends with Ikuto,i have started to dislike Tadase alot...He was annoying when he character-changed and in general he's too girly...<br>"Kukai,do you like Tadase?" Amu asked me,seems like she read my mind.I reply with a grin as per usual "Nope!Now i think of it,he's annoying and very girly..." Ikuto chuckled adn spoke up "Guess i have rubbed off on you..." I nodded my head and chuckled along with Ikuto...He's not a bad guy,Tadase mafe him seem evil in some way...Not cool!

2 Hours Later-

(Kukai's Pov still) So were all at Amu's house have a welcome back 's here!Yaya,Rima,Nagihiko,Yuu,Yukari,Kairi,Utau,Ikuto,Amu and me!  
>Amu's set up a personal stero with 3 setting's; Party,Alone Time,Romantic it's set on Party!Amu stands at the microphine and talks into it "minna!I have to say something to you all!" Everyone including me turn to Amu to hear what she has to say...even though i know...she was going to confess to Ikuto when he got back,she planned it all...<br>"Ikuto,I-I L-" A bang interupted Amu...DAMN IT!  
>"Amu-chan don't say it!" It's Tadase!What's he doing here?<br>"Tadase what are doing here?" i asked him looking angry,it works he looks scared "Stopping Amu-chan saying the wrong thing!To that BLACK CAT!" Tadase Yells at me,he made a mistake there...  
>"Tadase listen to me NOW!Amu doesn't like you anymore,she had crush on left she gave up insintanly becoming happy that she could confess to the person she realised she loved...which is Ikuto but i can't see why you would stop her since you instead have all your little whores following you around!So in any case leave Amu 's like my sister upset her your dead...And i am NOT joking around Hotori Tadase."I finished my little speech and walked off and Amu started to giggle,she came towards me and hugged me "like a sister Kukai?Should i start to call you Kukai-oniisan from now on?" Amu said whilst letting a few tears escape her eyes...I like the sound of that 'Kukai-oniisan' "I guess so Amu-neesan" i say smiling she smiles back and stops huggging me,now onto the matter of Tadase,the hopeless Prince...<p>

Megan: done  
>Ikuto: it's amazing Amu loves me!<br>Amu: -_- geez Ikuto get over it I Love You so what does it matter  
>Ikuto And Megan : =O She said it!<br>Amu: what?  
>Utau: review and she may make this M-rated xP<br>Megan: YEAH! Wait WHAT?


End file.
